1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to scanners, and more specifically, to an is illumination assembly for a scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in the field of scanners have improved the scanning speed of scanners. High speed scanners typically require high intensity illumination. A light source, such as an external electrode xenon fluorescent lamp, may be utilized in the scanners to provide the required illumination. However, xenon fluorescent lamps may generate excessive heat. In some instances, the excess heat may impact the scanner's life and the scanning quality of the scanner.
Recent technological developments in the field of scanners have provided another light source, white LEDs (light emitting diodes). To achieve high intensity illumination, either a single high power LED or an array of medium power LEDs may be utilized. The use of LEDs to provide high intensity illumination may also generate a considerable amount of heat, which may impact the scanner's life and the scanning quality. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that an illumination assembly for a scanner that provides high intensity illumination in a thermally efficient manner is desired.